


like my daddy before me

by insertwittyname



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Victor's tragic backstory, or at least part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: Yuuri is finally meeting the man who singlehandedly raised his fiancé. He's rightfully anxious, but it isn't as bad as he thought.





	like my daddy before me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend who wanted Yuuri meeting papa Nikiforov, including part of Viktor's tragic backstory.
> 
> Title from 7 Years by Lukas Graham.

If Yuuri could scream right now, he would. Not only was the plane loud even in first class (who brings kids into first class anyway? Rude), but today was going to be the biggest step in his and Viktor’s relationship since they got engaged—he would be meeting Viktor’s father. 

He knew how important it was to his fiancé, knew it was just as scary for him as it was for Yuuri, especially since that he was really one of two family members Viktor really had. Yuuri wouldn’t have Viktor’s mom to tell old Pyotr Nikiforov to lighten up on him, so he had to really impress him on his own. Yuuri sighed as he looked out the window of the plane, squeezing a sleeping Viktor’s hand gently to comfort his anxious mind.

It couldn’t have been easy taking care of two young boys alone, especially considering he was only twenty-one when Viktor’s mom had left him with the twins. Pyotr had to work hard, borrow money from everyone who would give it to him, beg daycares to stay open just an hour later so he could pick up another shift to put even a few more scraps of food on the table. And then coming home to energetic toddlers who loved their father and just wanted to play with him, having to work past the bone-deep exhaustion to put smiles on those little faces he adored so much. Yuuri gave him credit, even with the little details Viktor had told him.

“In hindsight, I don’t remember him eating much. It was a wonder he even survived. And Ivan and I certainly weren’t full, but we weren’t starving, either.” It always brought tears to the Russian man’s eyes to think about it (which Yuuri still couldn’t get used to), and he’d get quiet for a while before he told more, “I know how to sew because I watched him make us clothes out of his old clothes every few months when he couldn’t afford to buy us new ones. He would tell us clothes made from the heart are better than ones bought anyway, no matter what our classmates said. And if we were teased for it, he would kiss our heads and say it just showed how little they knew about love…”

Yuuri blinked back the tears from remembering it all. It was just making him more nervous, thinking about how much Viktor was loved and protected by his dad, even if it had been years since he really had to be protective over his son. He glanced at Viktor, who was leaning more and more towards him as he slept. From the few pictures he had seen, his fiancé was almost a clone of his father, and it was obvious that Viktor had gotten his work ethic, too. Maybe it could mean love for someone like Yuuri could be inherited…He chuckled sadly at that thought. No, he would just have to prove himself to Pyotr on his own, and he was prepared to do that, if only for Viktor’s sake.

*

Viktor’s smile was bright and excited as they made their way out to the main lobby of the airport. Yuuri could see the childlike glee in his eyes as they searched for his father after retrieving their luggage from the baggage claim. After a few moments, Viktor found him and let go of his suitcase and Yuuri’s hand to run to him.

Pyotr really was just an older Viktor, that much was clear. They had the same silver hair, eyes, and warm smile, and even his face seemed to just be what Viktor’s would be in twenty years. Yuuri watched happily as his fiancé nearly jumped into his father’s arms, who hugged him back tightly. He followed with the other man’s suitcase in his other hand, looking at the two of them fondly.

They stood there in the embrace for almost a full minute before Pyotr pulled away and kissed Viktor’s forehead, “You hardly visit anymore, radost' moya. You better have a good reason why.”

“I do, papa. This is Yuuri, my fiancé.” Viktor smiled and put his arm around Yuuri’s waist, and the shorter man could feel the slight tremor in his hold. He was just as nervous.

Pyotr looked Yuuri up and down, seemingly unimpressed before he smiled and wrapped him in a hug like he did with Viktor, “It is so nice to meet you. My Vitya has told me so much about you.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he hugged back, chuckling nervously, “Only the good things, I hope.”

“From what he said, there are only good things to tell.” He pulled away and smiled at the two of them, “I am glad he found you. We should leave, Ivan and Cao are making dinner for us, we should not keep them waiting.”

Viktor practically squealed in joy as he grabbed the handle of his suitcase and headed out towards the parking lot. Yuuri and Pyotr laughed as they followed him and made small talk on their way out. Once in the car, Viktor and Pyotr talked to each other mostly in Russian, a few sentences in the still broken and limited English Pyotr actually knew when they wanted to talk to Yuuri, too. It warmed his heart to see Viktor so happy, and to see where he got all his best qualities.

“Yuuri, have you met Ivan yet?” Pyotr looked back at him through the rearview mirror.

“Once, yeah. Well, we skyped him a couple weeks ago at least. I haven’t met him in person yet.” Yuuri shifted nervously in his seat, “I haven’t met Cao outside of competitions yet, though.”

“Oh, he will love you. Very kind man. Do not worry.” Pyotr turned into the lot of an apartment building. He got out and insisted on taking their luggage for them, “Yuuri may be family now, but for now he is a guest, too. Besides, there is an elevator, not just stairs like when you were young.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at that as Viktor squeezed his hand. They stopped not outside the doors to the building, and Viktor kissed the other man’s cheek, “Told you he would love you.”

“Fine, you were right.” Yuuri leaned up and kissed Viktor once. They smiled at each other for a moment before Viktor tugged him inside, nearly yelling in excitement about seeing his twin and brother in law again. Yuuri laughed a little and followed, the anxiety fading quickly as he thought about what Pyotr had called him. Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @queerchristophe on twitter to commission me or just witness me live tweeting adulthood from the POV of a queer trans person too reliant on fictional characters!
> 
> Comments give me life!


End file.
